Jin Kazama
Jin Kazama is one of the main protagonists along with Lars Alexandersson and Kazuya Mishima of the Tekken series and is a anti-hero in Tekken 6 as well as the one of two main antagonists alongside Azazel. He is also known as the Child of Destiny. The one of the characters to have wings. Background Jin's actions and surroundings fit the mold of a quintessential "tragic hero," except for his lack of a tragic flaw. Jin has a very complex personality. He has the kindness of his mother, Jun Kazama, and his grandmother, Kazumi Mishima. He has the fighting spirit and determination of his half-uncle, Lars Alexandersson and his great grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima, and also has the hidden and personal silence of his legal uncle, Lee Chaolan. He also has the anger of his father, Kazuya Mishima and his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. He also has a slight resemblance to his cousin, Asuka Kazama, at times. Jin's personality ranges from calm to angry at various moments, and his words and actions hint toward the bitterness within. He also has one personality trait which is common with many Japanese action heroes. Once Jin's mind is focused in any particular direction, it is very difficult to get him to change or even notice the events and people around him. People close to him, including his friends Ling Xiaoyu and Hwoarang, are always going to extremes to gain Jin's attention, and yet, he rarely seems to notice. It is known, however, that he will help them if they need it, as Ling Xiaoyu's Tekken 4 profile and Hwoarang's Tekken 4 ending have shown. Jin's disinterest in close relations probably has one unique motivation. As a result of his family's Devil Gene, Jin knows that people close to him will likely suffer or worse if he ever completely loses control. Jin is a Japanese male with black hair that is spiked upwards, in a style similar to the hairstyle of his father, but with the bangs of his mother. In fact, in the early screen showings of Tekken 3, many fans assumed that the yet unnamed Jin Kazama is Kazuya in his early teen years, due to their similarities. Jin is also very muscular and toned, as evidenced by his large biceps, visible abs, and pectoral muscles. Jin has a black mark on one of his arms, which Devil has branded onto him. Jin has worn a great deal of outfits in the course of the Tekken series. Many of these outfits feature flames on them, and with the exception of a single outfit in Tekken 6, he always wears either gloves or gauntlets. Personality Jin's actions and surroundings fit the mold of a quintessential "tragic hero", excluding the lack of a tragic flaw as of Tekken 6. As with many tragedies, all of the major traumatic events that occur within the hero's life are beyond his control: First and foremost, there's the fact that his grandfather and father are two of the most evil and ruthless individuals who've ever lived on the face of the earth. Secondly, his mother was cruelly and abruptly taken from him while he was still a teenager. Third, he was betrayed by his grandfather, whom he trusted deeply. Fourth, the return of his great-grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima, has caused him to begin losing his internal struggle with the Devil within. Fifth, the appearance of Azazel prompts him to corrupt the Mishima Zaibatsu further just for the chance to face the beast and sacrifice himself to destroy it. Each of these occur to a helpless and unassuming Jin, who is simply doing what he can to set things right at every turn. Jin's personality ranges from calm to angry at various moments, and his words and actions hint toward the bitterness within. He also has one personality trait which is common with many Japanese action heroes. Once Jin's mind is focused in any particular direction, it is immensely difficult to get him to change or even notice the events and people around him. People close to him, including Hwoarang and Ling Xiaoyu, are always going to extremes to gain Jin's attention, and yet, he maintains an indifferent demeanor towards them. History Tekken 3 Born under Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama, Jin was raised in a secluded area with only his mother, thereby developing such a great fondness towards her. He also learned the Kazama Style Martial Arts from her. At his 15th birthday, however, the ancient Fighting God Ogre arrived, and attacked Jun. Jin was swiftly defeated while attempting to protect his mother, and when he woke up, Jun was nowhere to be seen along with Ogre. Thinking that his mother was murdered, Jin swore revenge. As Jun told him, if anything happened to her, he should seek aid to his grandfather Heihachi Mishima so he did. Heihachi took him in and trained him the Mishima Style Karate and had him enrolled in the Mishima high school where he would be acquainted with Ling Xiaoyu. Later, in order to lure Ogre, Heihachi opened the 3rd Tekken tournament, which Jin participated. The one who advanced to the final and defeated Ogre, however, was instead Paul Phoenix. However, when Paul left, feeling victorious, Ogre revealed its true, beastly form, True Ogre, in which Jin stepped in and defeated it, avenging his mother. However, in that very moment of victory, he was suddenly shot and betrayed by none other than Heihachi, who saw him already outliving his usefulness to lure Ogre in. In that moment, Jin's Devil Gene awakened, angered by the betrayal and proceeded to swipe down Heihachi and his Tekken Force before retreating. Tekken 4 After regaining his senses, Jin started to loathe his Mishima bloodline. Discarding what he learned from Heihachi, he trained in the arts of Traditional Karate, mixing it with the Kazama style Martial Arts, while hiding in Brisbane, Australia. In the same time, he sent a message to his closest friend Xiaoyu to be aware of the Zaibatsu. Two years after the tournament, Jin learned that his father, Kazuya, has returned from the dead and the fourth Tekken tournament is underway. Sensing a chance to destroy his father and grandfather, Jin participated. But before he could fight against Kazuya in the semi-finals, he was ambushed by the Tekken Force and captured, locked inside Honmaru. After awhile fighting the demons inside him along with the urges from his father to give in to his Devil powers, Jin woke up, broke from the chains tying him and proceeded to defeat both Kazuya and Heihachi. He was ready to finally kill them both, but the spirit of Jun appeared before the blow was dealt. In honor of his mother, Jin spared the two and flew away. Tekken 5 Jin flew away, but he was unconscious in the same time. When he did awake, he noticed that his surroundings was completely ruined. When he returned home to Yakushima, he was haunted with nightmares about his Devil Gene. Unsure with how long he could hold out, Jin decided to embark on a journey to vanquish the evil within him. Later, the 5th Tekken tournament is announced. Jin participated and eventually found out that it was sponsored by his great grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima. Jin defeated him and his Devil form, and inherited the Mishima Zaibatsu as a reward. Tekken 6 Upon taking over the Zaibatsu, Jin's personality changed. Like his father and grandfather, he became a ruthless leader and plunged the world into a warzone, declaring war on all nations that opposed him. Noticing that everyone now wanted a piece of him for his atrocities, Jin opened the 6th Tekken tournament. At the end of the Scenario Campaign, Jin's true nature was revealed. The reason why he plunged the world into utter chaos was to gather enough negative energy to bring forth the creature known as Azazel, the one who generated the Devil Gene in the first place. Jin's theory is that if he killed Azazel, the Devil Gene would be no more, he would free both him and the world from the accursed gene. He ends up pushing both himself and Azazel into oblivion, possibly killing themselves. However, when Raven investigated the place where this took place in the near future, he found Jin's body, still with his Devil's mark, indicating that he may have survived the ordeal. Project X Zone Jin makes an appearance in Project X Zone. He is a playable character with his partner Ling Xiaoyu Crosspedia Entry The young head of the massive Mishima Zaibatsu. Jin possesses the "Devil Gene," giving him the potential for the superhuman combat powers of a devil. He is aware that the power of the Devil Gene growing stronger within him every day. Knowing that eventually he is fated to lose control and go on a terrible rampage, he creates a plan intended to cut him free from his cursed bloodline. He has a deep hatred of his father Kazuya and his grandfather Heihachi, who both continue to hound him for their own selfish reasons. Although he learned Mishima Style Fighting Karate from Heihachi, he has since broken with the Mishima Style. He now fights using traditional karate (based on Kyokushin). Gallery Tekken_3_Jin_Kazama.jpg|Jin Kazama in Tekken 3 445px-JinT4CG.JPG|Jin Kazama in Tekken 4 jin-t5.jpg|Jin Kazama in Tekken 5 T6BR_Jin.jpg|Jin Kazama in Tekken 6 jin-kazama-tekken7-render.jpg|Tekken 7 Tekken_tag_tournament_2_new_jin_kazama_by_devilninawilliams-d56obq7.png|Jin Kazama in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ttt2_jin_kazama_by_sylvia_san-d4ihh4p.jpg|Jin in Tekken Blood Vengeance tekken!43534 (4).jpg|Project X Zone Appearance 15_sfxtartwork03.jpg|Jin Kazama in Tekken X Streetfighter deviljin-tekken7-render.jpg|Tekken 7 Devil Jin Devil_jin_TTT2prologue2.jpg|Devil Jin Blood Vengence ajej.jpg|Berserker Devil Jin kazuya_mishima_jin_kazama_by_xkalipso-d5k13no.jpg|Jin and Kazuya dysfunctional_family__v2__by_legendarydragon90-d5ud32y.png|Jin and his family vlcsnap-2010-08-18-20h03m51s195.jpg|Jin Kazanma in Tekken 2010 Movie 1686941-jin.jpg Jin Kazama Tekken 7.png 399px-Jin_Kazama_-_Artwork_Image_-_CLAMP_Costume_-_T6_BR.jpg Videos Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Anti Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Soul Calibur Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:The Chosen One Category:Leaders Category:Revived Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:In love heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Determinators Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Heroes Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Living Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:The Messiah Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Rivals Category:Angels Category:Humanoid Category:Mugen Heroes Category:Brutes